1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solar power systems and particularly to a system of this catagory adapted for employment in outer space.
2. General Description of the Prior Art
The idea of generating electrical power from heat from solar energy is of course not new. The problem is that of achieving an efficiency to make such a system feasible. The problem has two particular aspects. One is that of efficiently translating solar energy into a heated working medium; and another is achieving sufficient efficiency in the utilization of the working medium. It is believed clear that before a wide spread use of solar energy can be expected that significant improvements must be made in both these areas.
It is, accordingly, one object of this invention to provide a solar boiler capable of greater effectiveness in converting solar radiation into a heated work medium and another to provide an overall system for the generation of power from it with improved efficiency.